Her Book of Brilliant Things
by saturnspell
Summary: A silly,cheesy drabble! Hermione describes Ron as her favourite book etc. Seriously, the fluffiest thing I've written. You've been warned: Set after Ron and Lavender's break up, HBP ish


Her Book Of Brilliant Things

I don't own this stuff…

Warning: Serious Fluff ahead!

Around HBPish?

Hermione felt good. She had managed to snag the best seat in the Gryffindor common room, the old ratty armchair just off of the fireplace. The perfect place to read her favourite book… Ron Weasley. Yep! Although her copy of the History of Magic was open in her lap it was Ron she was reading. He was currently playing a hand of Castles with Harry, Neville and few other students. Hermione smiled, watching the redhead.

She peered over her book and sighed to herself. If she ever told anyone, including Ginny, that she saw Ron as her Book of Brilliant Things they would laugh at her. Heck, Ron, he would probably laugh, but it was true. Ron was a book, her perfect book.

Sure, most people would peg Ron as a book, a kid's book, simple, colourful and brash and they would be right. She heard Ron swear loudly at the cards he had been dealt as if making that point. Sure those "Kid Stories" were full of basic truths but they also included deeper meanings and that was certainly Ron. Ron was a deceptive pool, the one you stepped in to cross only to wind up soaked through and swimming. Or how she swam in him, in his simple ways and his eyes…

She righted herself, only to sink back as he smiled at her. He winked mischievously and went back to the game. She rubbed her face slowly and thought some more about Ron, Ron the educational text. Yes…. She had read those chapters and learned so such about life… How his gentle way of just being there was so inspiring. His devotion to his family, which he would often try to hide even though he was proud to wear his Weasley jumper and how he backed up and defended his friends unconditionally. Ron had taught her how to have fun, a skill she would have never learned. Those pages, were book marked in her mind, ready for her.

Of course, Ron was an adventure novel; he was several volumes of that stuff. How many times had he defended her against Malfoy and other cruel people, the true knight in broken armor. He might not always shine through but he was honest, maybe stubborn and a bit thick, but all great heroes have faults. He often seemed to use those faults to his advantage. He was always there for her. She blushed as she imagined Ron in a suit of armor riding to save her. Her hero. Easy girl, easy!

She watched him intently. She didn't know much about the game the boys were playing but she knew that the Aces were very good cards, she had read that somewhere. So why was Ron discarding two of them? He did it quickly, only she had seen him from her spot. Sure enough, Neville won the hand. The boys cheered as he pulled in the pot. Ron gave him a poke, smiling. He had thrown the hand to let Neville win and stay in the game. Hermione knew that Ron would never admit to that! Ron was a mystery. Yes, a mystery!

There were whole sections of Ron she didn't know, pages and pages. Those chapters were locked up tight, tighter than her own diary that lay hidden and charmed in her truck. She hoped that one day he would give her the key to those passages. She dreamed of seeing her name written in those pages beside the words she truly hoped he felt. She wondered how much longer she could resist the urge to break into him, rifle through those words…

She wished to find some blank pages in Ron, reserved just for her quill. She wanted to write in him so badly. To write their names together, fill in the blanks, complete the puzzles and solve the mystery of Ron, no, the mystery, the adventure of Ron and Hermione. She imagined writing all over his margins, turning his pages, circling certain sentences and soon she was visualizing her quill marks all over his body…

"Good Book?" Ron smirked at his best friend's dazed and dreamy expression. He was heading off to bed and couldn't resist stopping to see her. God, she was so…

" The best", she said quietly with a hint of wistfulness.

Ron looked at the old large tome in her lap and just smiled. Only Hermione could be that into a book.

"Coming up?"

"In a little bit" She looked into the fire. "I still have a bit more reading to do. Good night Ron."

"Good night, Hermione" He blushed at the simple pleasantry they just shared and headed up the stairs.

Ron stopped on the landing to watch his friend. Her nose was buried in the book, that same expression on her face. He couldn't imagine having that look reading the History of Magic. Hermione's diary, now there was a book that would give HIM that look. He smiled. He hoped his name was written in those pages…and he hoped that someday he would get a chance to read them.

Reviews?

Notes: I know this is super cheesy, but how else would Hermione describe Ron?

I originally planned to do a piece with Hermione comparing Harry and Ron using books, but this took over. Maybe someone else can give that idea a go?


End file.
